


Caught In The Act

by knitekat



Series: Tidying Up [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wakes in the middle of the night and watches Lester masturbating... and can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Connor woke up in the middle of the night and reached for his glass of water. He groaned as his hand encountered nothing and remembered that he had left his glass in the kitchen that morning, ready to be refilled at bedtime, which he hadn't done. Instead he had panicked and holed up in his room, too scared to risk facing his boss over what he might have seen. Connor hadn't wanted to hear the man's cutting words if he had caught Connor in the nude.

Now Connor regretted that cowardice as he was absolutely dying of thirst. He sighed, but there was nothing else for it and at least Lester would be asleep by now. He hoped.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly as he stumbled back to bed, Connor paused.

What was that?

Connor could hear soft moans coming from Lester's room and hesitated, how could he face Lester after what had happened earlier? But could he just ignore them? What if his boss was ill? Connor shifted nervously from foot to foot as he tried to figure out what to do.

A further half-strangled moan made Connor's mind up as his feet took him to Lester's door. Realising that the door was partly open, Connor edged forward to peer inside and check on his boss.

Connor forgot to breathe at the sight that met his eyes. Lester lay completely nude on his bed, his head thrown back and his legs open as a hand pumped his erection.

Connor licked his lips and felt his cock twitch as he watched a drop of sweat drip down his boss' chest. Fuck! He was getting turned on by watching a man wank. And not just any man, but Lester.

Bloody hell, if Lester knew he was watching, was getting turned on by this, Connor would be out of a job and homeless. But he could not get his feet to move, transfixed by what was happening on the bed. Connor's own hand drifted down his body.

Lester's loud gasp re-centred Connor's attention just in time to see Lester convulse and come, ribbons of white splattering across his chest and belly.

Connor stared mesmerised until his gaze was wrenched upwards by a throat being cleared and he met the calculating eyes of Lester.

Even nude and caught in the act, Lester was the picture of control and calmness; he merely raised an eyebrow at his voyeur who had a hand stuffed down his own boxers.

Connor opened his mouth but only a squeak emerged before he turned tail and bolted for his own room.


End file.
